


Kittens

by Rainewritesfanfics



Series: The Dupain-Cheng Family [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dorks in Love, F/M, Family, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien wants more head-rubs after work, but Marinette has a new design to show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens

Adrien slid into the warmth of his apartment with a relieved sigh. It had been a long day of back-to-back photo shoots, and he really just wanted to cuddle up with his adorable wife.

“Mari,” he called, his tone taking on an eager lilt, “I have re-purr-ned!”

He heard a loud groan at the (admittedly atrocious) pun, and found her curled up on the couch by the bay window.

Her cobalt eyes leveled him with a playfully exasperated look as she lowered the fashion magazine he’d brought home for her yesterday.

She opened her arms and Adrien eagerly laid on top of her, wrapping his arms around her waist as his head rested on her chest.

“Long day?” she queried absently as she ran her fingers through his feathery hair.

He hummed in agreement, trying hard not to purr. Her fingers had always been magical.

Adrien was just about to doze off when he felt her stiffen underneath him, her hand halting in a way that almost had him whining for more.

“What’s wrong?” he asked when he watched her mouth quirk and her eyes become excited.

“Nothing at all,” she told him gleefully. “I have a surprise though.”

Adrien hesitated. Surprises could be awesome, or they could be terrible, and he wasn’t entirely sure he trusted the mirth in her eyes. Maybe she was exacting revenge for the prank he’d played a few weeks ago…

As if reading his thoughts, she disentangled herself and huffed, “Silly cat, this isn’t payback, this is big news!”

She stalked off to their bedroom, and he glanced over at the dining room where Plagg and Tikki were grinning at him unnervingly as they stuffed their faces with cheese and cookies.

Marinette returned, holding a little wrapped box proudly as she sauntered over.

She placed it on his lap, beaming at him, and suddenly he got butterflies again as he was struck by how lucky he was to have his princess, his lady, by his side.

“My latest designs,” she informed him. So this must be what she had been working on for the past few days, he had been curious why she had been hiding it from him. “Open it.”

Adrien did as his pretty wife commanded, tugging at the pink ribbon wrapped around the green box. When he lifted the lid, he pulled pastel tissue paper out of the way to reveal her designs.

His breath caught, and his eyes welled up as he took in the designs. Inside were two onesies, a light red, polka-dotted one based on Ladybug, and the other a light green modeled after Chat Noir.

Adrien looked up at his wife with wide eyes. “Really?” he asked, his voice nearly choked with emotion. She nodded, holding up a sonogram photo.

“Twins,” she told him, her voice part incredulous and part awed. He jumped to his feet, wrapping himself around her.

He pulled her into a quick, happy kiss before hugging her tight and twirling her around joyously. “I’m going to be a dad! We’re going to be parents!” He paused and gave her a familiar grin. “We’re going to have kittens!”

She gave another groan accompanied by an eye-roll, but they were both laughing as he swept her up in his arms and kissed her until they were both silly.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write about these two being precious married dorks. Also, ladynoir onesies. 
> 
> Cross posted on Tumblr.


End file.
